Episode 122
|Image = Episode 122 - Let's Join Hands.PNG |Story Kanji Title = 手をつなごう |Story Romaji Title = Te wo Tsunagō |Adopted = Chapter 252 |Air Date = March 17, 2012 |Episode = 122 |Arc = Tenrou Island arc |Opening Song = I Wish |Ending Song = Boys Be Ambitious |Previous Episode = The Right to Love |Next Episode = X791 Fairy Tail |Adopted 2 = Chapter 253 }} is the 122nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 17, 2012. Acnologia arrives at the island and begins to destroy it. Seeing the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Makarov tells his guild members to run while he fights it, but the fairies wouldn't leave without their master and decide to fight alongside him. However, their efforts ended up being futile as Acnologia releases his Dragon's Roar, seemingly destroying the island and everyone on it. Synopsis Erza approaches Makarov and tells him that the boat is almost ready to take them back to the guild. She also inquires about Laxus. Makarov, though appreciative that Laxus helped them in the fight against Hades, still thinks of him as someone who is unaffiliated with the guild. Erza tries to appeal for him but Laxus interrupts her, saying that he never intended to stay long and was only helping because he was in the area. He then turns to leave but suddenly feels an ominous force. Elsewhere, Gildarts senses it too. A strange rumbling is then heard throughout the island but the members of Fairy Tail dismiss it, with Gajeel jokingly commenting that it's probably just Lucy's stomach. After some time, the rumbling stops and is replaced with a deafening roar which, according to Wendy, is a dragon's roar. The other members then arrive just as everyone notices the giant black dragon approaching the island. Seeing it, Makarov tells everyone that it's the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Gildarts affirms this, saying that it's the one that attacked him and warning Natsu against trying to communicate with it. Acnologia then lands on the island and Gildarts warns everyone that they can only escape it and that not all of them may survive. Acnologia then roars, clearing an entire forest. Gildarts then yells at his guild mates to run for the ship. Everyone follows his orders but Acnologia lands on front of them, making them unable to return to the boat. Wendy tries to appeal to it, but it wouldn't answer her as it begins to attack the Fairy Tail members. In the ruins of the Grimoire Heart Airship, Zeref notes that Acnologia is not going to answer to them as it thinks of them as vermin. He also notes that it's merely playing with them as no one will use their full power with something insignificant. Seeing his guild members getting hurt, Makarov uses his Titan to grab Acnologia and give his guild members time to run. The Fairy Tail members aren't going to accept this but Laxus is able to persuade them. However, as Makarov begins to lose the battle, the Fairy Tail members return and begin to fight alongside their master. The Fairy Tail members combine the power of their Magic while the three Dragon Slayers combine their roars. However, they are only able to keep Acnologia momentarily at bay. Meanwhile, a girl watches them from a distance and puts her hands together, as if in prayer. Acnologia then prepares to use its Dragon's Roar and the members of Fairy Tail begin to lose hope but, wanting to return to their home, doesn't give up and joins hands, combining all their Magic to form a defensive circle. Acnologia then attacks with its roar, seemingly eradicating the island and everyone on it. A six-month search follows this event, but nobody is able to find a trace of the guild members. Seven years then pass and staring off into the sea, is a teenage boy with the Fairy Tail mark... Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼, Tsubasa) *Titan (巨人, Jiyaianto) *Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)) **Satan Soul **Animal Soul *Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Mahō no Satsu (Majikku Kādo)) *Solid Script (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Kotai Moji (Soriddo Sukuriputo) *Dark Écriture (闇の文字, Yami no Ekurityūru) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) *Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) *Requip (換装 Kansō lit. Express Equipmentary) **The Knight (騎士, Kishi (ザ・ナイト, Za Naito)) *Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō) (Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius) *Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) *Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō) **Human Possession (人形憑, Hitotsuki) *Fairy Magic (妖精魔法, Yōsei Mahō) *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法, Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Dragon Magic Spells used *Dark Écriture: Wings (闇の文字・"翼", Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa) *Animal Soul: Wings *Ice-Make: Lance (槍騎兵(ランス) Ransu, lit. 'Lancer') *Solid Script: Fire (固体文字 炎 Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia) *Raging Bolt (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto) *Blumenblatt (天輪・繚乱の剣 Tenrin: Ryōran no Ken) *Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow *Water Nebula (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞, Wōtā Nebura) *Evil Explosion (エビル エクスプロージョン, Ebiru Ekusupurōjon) *Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun (妖精機銃: レブラホーン, Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn) *Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar *Dragon Roar Abilities used *Flight *Immense Strength *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Battle Mode Shift *Archery *Immense Durability Armour used *Heaven's Wheel Armor Weapons used *Fan *Swords *Fleuve d'étoiles (エトワールフルーグ 星の大河 Etowāru Furūgu) *Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken) *Bow and Arrows Items used *Gate of the Archer Key *Magic Cards Navigation